A secret love
by Josephine
Summary: Juno and Mark are meant to be but Vanessa keeps getting in the way. And what about Bleeker and the baby?
1. Chapter 1

Juno is a girl. She is pregnant. She wants to give up her baby for adoption! There are people named Mark and Vanessa Loring. They want a baby. Well. Vanessa does. But Mark doesn't tell her that yet. That he doesn't want a baby yet. That he's not very grown up.

Mark is secretly in love with Juno! He likes to watch scary movies with her and play guitar with her and give her comic books. Sometimes, he even wants to dance with her. He thinks Juno is sexy even though she is underage and pregnant.

Sometimes Vanessa comes home from work and catches Mark and Juno hanging out. She gets jealous! She wants a baby but she also wants a husband. She thinks that Mark is cheating on her! Oh no! What will happen! Is Juno in love with Mark? Will he be arrested for statutory rape?

TUNE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I WONT RITE ANYMORE UNLESS YOU REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

SINCE ONLY ONE two pEOLPLE WROTE REVIEWS THIS WILL B A SHORT CHAPTER MKAY!

One day when Juno is pregnant she goes over to Marks house and she says hey Mark lets watch a movie and so he puts in a movie into the vcr and he sits on the couch but then he says hey Juno do you want some popcoorn? and she says no man, my stomach feels totally gross right now popcorn would totally make me yack all over your leather and by leather i mean couch and not the pants i know you still have hiding in your closet from the 80s.

Mark laughs and kisses Juno on the mouth and juno says hey dude I'm dating Paulie dont do that, but then she kisses him back anyways but then Vanessa comes home and sees them and says Mark Juno no!

WANT MORE REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT - someone made a review telling me that i should make longer parts so Im going to try and make this part really good for you guys!

Vanessa looks at mark when she gets in the door. She has bags of baby stuff in her hands and she drops it. "Mark!" she says, but she doesn't say anythign to juno. She's afraid to make Juno mad and make her not give them the baby.

"Oh no," Mark says, and he moves away from Juno. Juno is really confused so she just sits there and tries not to make any facial expressions.

"Maybe it's time for me to go," she says, looking at mark and then looking at Vanessa. She feels a little guilty that she let mark kiss her, but it felt good! Really good, actually. She doesn't know what would have happened if Vanessa didn't come home.

THey wouldn't have sex of course - that would have been weird. But she liked how it felt to have Mark kissing her. Maybe she didn't want to stop.

"I think you're right," vanessa says and Juno can tell that she's angry. Well, I guess I'd be mad too, jUno thinks. She picks up her bag and her coat and walks between them to the door. Mark doesn't look at her when she goes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note: You guys are really awesome. I really appreciate all of the feedback, even when it was kind of mean. I'm working really hard on this chapter, and I took a break for a long time before starting it so maybe I'm coming at it a little fresher? Anyways, I hope so. I don't want to disappoint you who have added me to alert (PS, thank you!) Oh, and I know this isn't super long, but I did get my friend to read over it and I don't think theres any big typos.

--

As Juno drove home in her family's big van, she was thinking about what she and Mark were doing before Vanessa came home and caught them. What did it mean? Or maybe it didn't have to mean anything at all. Maybe it was just two people in a moment in time, making the best of things.

The kisses had felt good, and it had been a long time since anything had felt good in Juno's life. She felt guilty and sometimes pretty loaded down with this whole pregnancy thing. Plus, Bren was always on her back about eating right - it was a lot of stress. Dealing with school, being pregnant, and the mystery of Bleeker... sometimes it was too much.

Mark... was a break from that. An escape. At least, she thought he was. But then Vanessa had come home and her eyes were so sad and angry and Juno had thought that everything was going bad again.

--

Mark shifted on the couch. Vanessa wasn't saying anything, and that was almost worse than if she was yelling.

"What were you doing?" she asked quietly, turning her back to him and setting her bags down on the table. He could sense more than see the tension in her muscles.

"It wasn't... it wasn't what you think."

"And what, Mark, do I THINK. That you were making out with a CHILD on our couch? A CHILD who happens to be carrying OUR child? No, Mark, I'm pretty sure that's what was happening." She ended her sentence by slamming a baby rattle on the table, and the noise made Mark shiver.

"I didn't mean-"

He couldn't continue. He HAD meant to kiss Juno. He'd wanted to kiss her for a long time. He still wanted to kiss her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Vanessa."

"Too late for that." 


End file.
